


You don't know me at all

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Hiking, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Paralysis, Pregnant Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday Gabriel, well. Gabriel's birthday's have never been...awesome. However, today's is...actually including today's too. It sucked. Today he hoped for a loving romantic trip through one of Spain's forests. One of their last stops in their tour of Europe before heading back to the states. The reality? Sam and Gabriel aren't exactly in the mood for a romantic stroll and their relationship could be in trouble...including their lives. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are FORTY ONE of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't know me at all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DatingStilinski1967](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatingStilinski1967/gifts).



>   
> 

**Gabriel’s POV**

 

Sam panted heavily as he felt himself gripping Gabriel’s hips, locked tightly inside the young omega. Gabriel panting underneath him, shaking as Sam leaned down pressing a mouthy kiss against his neck. Gabriel moved his head to the side, as Sam left a string of hickey’s down the man’s neck. 

“Happy birthday, baby.” Sam breathed as Gabriel smiled to him softly, letting Sam’s swollen knot calm inside him. Gabriel loved the marks, the hickeys. Since their graduation, they have been exploring the world, mostly using a mixture of money from Chuck’s will, doing odd jobs and sleeping in camp sites. He loved their world of adventures, and never knew when they would end up. Sam nipped a bit at his hickey, and Gabriel let out a breath. 

“Careful of your teeth.” Gabriel laughed, as Sam frowned noticeably. “We don’t want to accidentally mate. I mean...That would suck.”

“...Would it be so bad mating me?” Sam spoke upset pulling out as Gabriel turned to lay on his back looking up at Sam.

“It’s not like that.” Gabriel whispered, as Sam looked away hesitantly moving to take a seat next to him. “My love, I don’t want to fight-” Gabriel moved touch him but Gabriel’s computer skype started to ring. Sam shied away from the touch, as Gabriel let out a sad sigh, Sam walked out of the tent. Gabriel covered his face, as he grabbed his underwear and a t-shirt before he grabbed the computer answering the skype call from his brother.

“Happy birthday, Uncle Gabe!” The twins beamed as Gabriel let out a trying smile. 

“Thank you, little munchkins.” Gabriel smiled sadly, trying not to show sam and him were fighting.

“Hey baby brother!” Castiel hummed, holding the twins on his lap. 

“Hey Cas.” Gabriel smiled, as Castiel ushered the twins to get ready for school. 

“What’s up?” Castiel asked concerned. 

“No-Nothing.” Gabriel choked out. 

“You sure?” Castiel asked, as Gabriel paused slightly. When Mason’s loud crying, gained his attention, as well as Castiel’s. “Morning my love.” 

Dean pressed a kiss to his lips. Gabriel watched as Castiel talked to Dean, watching from his only angle to see Castiel playing with Mason’s little toes. Pressing kisses to his little toes, but one thing Gabriel noticed was that when Castiel was focused on Dean. Castiel’s hand went up to rubbing Mason’s leg only to subconsciously slid towards Dean’s stomach as they talked about how Dean was feeling. Gabriel watched his brother’s caressing Dean’s stomach, before Gabriel looked away. 

“Oh babe. Say hi to Gabe.” Castiel ushered remembering Gabriel was still on. Dean leaned down smiling into the webcam. 

“Hey Gabe! Happy birthday!” Dean smiled.

“Thanks Dean.” Gabriel smiled back.

“Where’s my loser brother?” Dean laughed.

“Oh, he’s...starting dinner.” Gabriel mumbled, which wasn’t true. “When he comes back i’ll let you-”

“It’s okay, How is Spain?” Dean commented. 

“Beautiful.” Gabriel laughed. 

“How long till you come back to the states?” Dean stated. 

“Soon.” Gabriel held his knees. “We are almost done with the Europe tour.” 

“Well, you guys always have a place to stay here.” Dean spoke. “The spares always welcome to you.”

“Not for long I’m assuming.” Gabriel spoke nervously nodding to Dean’s belly, as Dean lightly touched it. “Congratulations you two.” 

“Thanks, bro!” Castiel hummed happily from behind like a boastful alpha, as Dean gave a smile. 

“Don’t tell sam, I want it to be a surprise when you guys come back.” Dean stated. 

“I won't. I promise.” Gabriel breathed. 

“Are you sure you are okay? You seem off?” Castiel asked.

“D-Don’t worry about me.” Gabriel faked a smile.

“...okay...We got to get the kids to school.” Castiel sighed. “Miss you guys. Come home soon okay?” 

“Will do!” Gabriel stated, as Dean and Castiel waved before the webcam shut off, and Gabriel looked sad again. His eyes moving to the open tent, before he pulled the blanket close to his body before stepping out into the cold air. Sam took a cigarette to his lips sucking in the air, nasty habit Sam picked up since his brother in the more impressionable years of his life. 

Gabriel’s eyes slid over his lover's naked body, even though they were fighting Sam still looked amazing in nothing but hiking boots. Gabriel watched sam run fingers through his hair, blowing out the smoke. Gabriel slowly made his way over to him, wrapping his blanket body around him. Which Sam didn’t object, relaxing into his lover's arms as they stared out at the stars on the cliff they were camping at. 

He knew this fixed nothing, but he knew as long as Sam always relaxed into his arms, that they could be okay. Even if it was a temporary fix. 

“I love you.” Gabriel breathed as Sam’s arms slowly wrapped around him holding him close.

“I love you too.” Sam whispered, and Gabriel could relax. Even for a moment.

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Many years ago**

 

Gabriel stared up at the ceiling, blinking tears away as Castiel focused on his homework, Gabriel stared at his hand holding it up into the air.

“What are you doing?” Castiel laughed, as Gabriel sighed turning to look at Castiel from his bed. 

“I’m wondering why I was made.” Gabriel, the rather small six year old asked as Castiel turned to him, pushing his glasses up. 

“Why would you say that?” Castiel asked as he stood taking a seat next to the six year old. 

“...because I make you sad.” Gabriel mumbled, but Castiel was focused on him.

“You don’t make me sad.” Castiel stated. 

“Yes I do.” Gabriel whispered as Castiel looked away. “I saw you looking at me with mom.” 

“...I’m sorry, Gabriel.” Castiel sighed, as he laid back on the bed. “It’s not you, promise...I just...miss my mom you know?...It’s hard to miss someone you barely remember...I was so young then...and I’m starting to forget what her voice sounded like...how she smelled…” Castiel looked down sadly.

“....” Gabriel held himself. He did get it. How could he not? “...I don’t remember what my daddy looks like either…At least...your mom wanted you.” 

“Gabe?” Castiel asked as the child’s tears started to fall as Gabriel moved away, Castiel moved to follow him.  
____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Now**

 

“Got everything?” Sam asked, as Gabriel nodded, he held the backpack. Gabriel followed Sam down to the next path. They didn’t talk about their fight, and Gabriel was grateful. He really didn’t want the fight to continue. This was one of the fights they had often. “I was thinking we can head down and follow the river.” Sam stated looking at the map. 

“Maybe.” Gabriel smirked taking the map. “I’ll make the route since it’s my birthday.” 

“You can’t read a map to save your life.” Sam chuckled. 

“Scared?” Gabriel hummed. “Come on. You pretty much want us to follow the river to the city right? I’ll just make sure we get there, just another way.”

“Alright.” Sam chuckled, as Gabriel glanced over the map in victory. 

“Let’s go that way, good sir!” Gabriel pointed in a direction, before walking towards it. Sam sighed as he moved to follow after him.  
________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel climbed through the thick bush, as he used the machete to cut through the thick bushes, asking sam every so often if he could see through it. Sam couldn’t and Gabriel would continue to hack, without the alpha’s help since ‘he knew what he was doing’.

Gabriel talked to keep the silence from being too silent, Sam seemed lost in his own world. Sam kept almost bumping into Gabriel, and Gabriel kept teasing him for it. However, sam didn’t seem to react much to the teasing. Gabriel cleared a good amount clearing a decent path, as he turned to look to Sam. 

“Star command, this is gabe. Trying to get ahold of spaceman.” Gabriel teased, as Sam glanced up slightly. “Where did you go?” 

“....” Sam said nothing as Gabriel walked backwards.

“Are you still mad about last night?” Gabriel breathed. “It’s not worth it to fight about.” 

“Not...worth….?” Sam scoffed. “Gabriel. What do you mean it isn’t worth a fight? What part of us mating isn’t worth it?”

“I told you when we started getting serious I won’t mate anyone.” Gabriel stated coldly. “You said You were okay with that.” 

“I thought….” Sam breathed hurt. 

“You thought what? That I would change my mind for you?” Gabriel scoffed. 

“I thought you would at least think about it.” Sam spoke hurt. “Because I would be okay if we never did. I just thought that...that maybe...You would have at least thought about it over again because you thought we could be a forever thing.” 

“Oh so that’s how we are going to play this?” Gabriel snapped. “Guilt? Because I’m realistic with relationship lengths? Happy endings just don’t happen!”

“I’m not TRYING to guilt you, Gabriel!” Sam yelled as Gabriel shoved him. 

“You obviously are!” Gabriel snapped. He didn’t want to fight about this. Now they were. Great birthday. 

“...Why is it wrong to want to spend the rest of my life with you, Gabriel?” Sam breathed as Gabriel paused.

“Because it is!” Gabriel snapped. “Relationships don’t last forever! They never do!” 

“...What about Dean and Cas? They have been together for almost fifteen-” Sam choked out. 

“Cas only started to believe they were together about six years. That’s the only reason it’s worked out!” Gabriel snapped. “Your mom and dad, mine! Where’s the healthy relationships sam?! Where are the ones still mated after all this time?! Give me an example!” 

“I…” Sam breathed with sadness. “I...was hoping we….” Sam didn’t continue and Gabriel didn’t want him to. It was easier this way, to get it through his head now, save the heartache in the future. He needed him to know now. Gabriel started to back up and continue on his way trying to hide his own pains.

“Get it through your head, Sam...I am never going to mate-” Gabriel spat out harshly.

“GABE!” Sam’s eyes widened in fear, as Gabriel started to fall back off an edge. Gabriel’s eyes widened which was the only reaction as he fell. All he could remember was feeling arms wrap around him and twisting in air before a sickening cracks and everything went dark.  
____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Many years ago: Before the first flashback**

 

“Ezekiel.” Bela breathed as she held herself listening on the phone. “Please. I know….Please. Come see your son.” Gabriel listened as he stood in the doorway. “He’s been asking about you.” 

“I’m sorry, Bela.” Ezekiel spoke coldly. “I told you when you said you were keeping him, that he’s not my problem. I’m not even on the kids certificate for this exact reason. Besides, I know you got yourself a man. Why even bother telling him about me?”

“Because he deserves to know where he came from. I don’t want money, or anything except for a half an hour with him.” Bela begged, there was silence as Gabriel listened. “...Please...all he asked for his birthday was to meet you.”

“....” Ezekiel sighed, and remained silent. “...He’s going to have to learn to set himself up for disappointment sometime, bela.”

“Ezekiel. Don’t do this. Please.” Bela breathed. 

“...I got kids, bela. This...is just going to cause problems in the future. Especially since I got away with our affair in the first place.” Ezekiel sighed. “We had fun while we had it. But this is more than I ever wanted out of our time together. There are no happy endings, and that’s the best lesson a dad could give a kid….” 

Gabriel felt tears fall, as he turned and walked away, moving to Castiel’s room. He plopped on the bed while the teen was trying to accomplish homework. He stared up at his hands, his mother use to tell him his hands looked like his dad’s. Now...he wished they didn’t.

_____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Now**

 

 

Gabriel whimpered, as he felt like he got hit by a rather large bus. He whimpered in pain from the impact but he was okay. Nothing was broken but he was going to be rather bruised for a while. He glanced up at the cliffside they had fallen off the side of the mountain into a cave. Water from the fall would have made this romantic if they hadn’t just crashed into it. 

“Un-gh.” Sam breathed as Gabriel realized what he was laying on. 

“S-Sam!” Gabriel climbed off, as he moved to his side kneeling next to him, Sam… had broken his fall? Using his body to shield him from the impact. 

“A-Are you okay?” Sam asked weakly as Gabriel nodded, Sam’s hand reached up wiping a bloody cut, from Gabriel’s face. 

“A-Are YOU okay?” Gabriel breathed in tears, as Sam nodded. 

“We need to get out of here, Caves like this...with a waterfall are dangerous-” Sam tried to lift himself up, but cried out in pain. Gabriel felt tears spill down his eyes.

“S-Sam?! What’s wrong?!” Gabriel asked. 

“I-I...I can’t get up. I-I can’t…” Sam breathed trying to sit up but he couldn’t….move his legs. 

“D-Don’t move! Please!” Gabriel cried as Sam glanced around. 

“G-Gabriel, pull me over there. I-It should be...high enough.” Sam breathed in panic. 

“W-What?!” Gabriel cried. 

“Just do it! Please!” Sam snapped, as Gabriel grabbed Sam’s shoulders on command started to pull him towards the higher ground. Sam grunted in pain, as Gabriel started to cry at the blood trail it left. Something was wrong and the blood. 

“Y-You’re bleeding!” Gabriel sobbed.

“Gabriel. I need you to listen.” Sam panted as he now rested against a couple rocks. “I need you to leave me.”

“N-No! No!” Gabriel cried, as Sam pulled him into a loving kiss. 

“Take the map, and go. It...shouldn’t be too far.” Sam panted. 

“C-Come with me. Please.” Gabriel shook with worry.

“I-I can’t. Gabriel. Go get help.” Sam whispered. “I hate to worry you but If you don’t hurry and it rains. I won’t make it. I need you to hurry before something bad happens.” 

“P-Please.” Gabriel sobbed, shaking in fear. 

“Please. I can’t.” Sam pressed his forehead against Gabriel’s, as Gabriel held him tighter. Tears spilling down his face as he buried his face into Sam’s neck. Gabriel crying unable to leave him as Sam held him. “Gabe-”

“NO! I won’t leave you!...Wait! T-The computer.” Gabriel sniffed moving away from Sam. “I-It’s connected to the satellite right? That’s how we communicate with Dean and Cas.”

“G-Get it set up and assuming nothing in the fall broke...It could work.” Sam breathed in pain, Gabriel was shaking as he set up the pieces, nothing for the most part seemed broken. Gabriel set it up, as he tried to get a call out, but he kept having the call being unable to connect. Gabriel grabbed the dish holding it up as Sam tried to call. 

“Come on!” Gabriel cried as he stood as high as he could.

“The...mountain can be causing interference...or the cave.” Sam breathed in defeat. “Literally anything in here could.”

“I’m not giving up! You don’t either okay?!” Gabriel snapped. 

“Just LEAVE me, gabriel!” Sam snapped back. “What does it matter to you if you do?! You made it perfectly clear that you don’t want to be with me forever, so why don’t we just break up?!”

“Don’t fault me for being scared!” Gabriel screamed back as Sam shut up. “Everyone who I ever loved….left me in some way or another. I know the second I fall for you, You’ll find something better. Don’t you get it yet? You’re everything I can NEVER have because mating you...It’s...too perfect...because you’re my happy ending...Sam.” 

“Gabe.” Sam breathed, as the skype call crackled through. “Gabe don’t move!” Gabe froze, as Sam started to speak spanish to the emergency line. Explaining where they were, and that they were injured. 

“They are on the way with the rescue chopper.” The rescuer spoke as Gabriel could hear the chopper. “Can you see them?”

“Yes! Thank you!” Sam breathed in happiness as Gabriel waved down the helicopter, turning to Sam, he paused seeing Sam’s loving smile. Gabriel looked away hesitantly, as Sam’s smile faded as well. Just as the helicopter landing inside, taking care in taking Sam. Bringing them to the hospital.

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam’s POV**

 

 

 

“I’m sorry.” The doctor spoke, his accent thick.

“....” Sam said nothing as the doctor apologized. Alone. In the hospital with the words of a man he didn’t care for to apologize for something out of his control.

“...Your brother said he was on the way from the airport.” The doctor spoke sadly as Sam stared out of the window. “Then you can head home.” 

“....He’s gone isn’t he?” Sam breathed. “...The man I came in with.” Sam asked as he twirled a letter with his name on it. He never opened it. He couldn’t. Waking up after surgery to the letter on his pillow had broken him. 

“...He checked out last night.” The doctor spoke, as Sam wiped a tear he didn’t want to fall. 

“Does...he know?” Sam choked out, as the doctor shook his head no. 

“...I couldn’t provide your medical information to him but I did tell him you will live.” The doctor spoke, as Sam nodded twisting the letter in his hands, he was crying now. He broke down in tears because he was happy Gabe left. Happy Gabe didn’t know.

“S-Sam!” A voice made him look up as Dean stood in the doorway, panting and tired from his non-stop flight. Dean looked over his brother. Looked over the broken man with sorrow. Taking in the wheelchair his brother will never be able to be without. 

“H...He’s gone, Dean.” Sam sobbed. “He...left me.” Sam broke down, as Dean moved to him holding the man that cried, not because he will never walk again, but because the man he loved was gone. Dean held him, listening to the man’s broken and inhuman sobs of pain, and Dean couldn’t help but cry too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not kill me. Ha ha. This wasn't suppose to be so angsty. It just happened. Don't worry, Sam and Gabriel will be more of a thing in the next chapters and it will get better!
> 
> I wasn't sure if people wanted to see Benny/balth, Sam/gabe and michael/lucifer. But since people keep asking about them I will definitely include them in later chapters.


End file.
